Tong Yang Moolsan
Tong Yang Moolsan is based in Kangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea, and is sometimes referred to as TYM. Early tractors were based on Iseki designs, from Japan. They have built tractors for other companies and been sold under various brands, including: SAME and Nibbi of Italy; Tong Yang; TYM; and Mahindra. In the United States, they have been imported under the Scorpion and Millennium brand names. In addition, TYM has some tie-ups with Case IH and SAME to either build, assemble or distribute their tractors in South Korea. Tong Yang Moolsan was founded in 1951, originally for the Movie and trade business. It wasn't until 1973 that the Farm Machinery Factory was established. The company also manufactures cigarette filters, imports newspapers and magazines, manufactures stainless steel flatware (dinnerware) and other items.https://www.tym.co.kr/english/1_company/company_02.asp TYM has production capacity of 10,000 tractors, 7,000 Combine harvesters and 15,000 Rice Transplanters per year.https://www.tym.co.kr/english/2_business/machin_01.asp Divisions *Machinery Division - tractors, combine harvesters *Metal Division - silverware *Cultural Services Division *Cigarette Filter Division History timeline *1951 Tong Yang Moolsan Co., Ltd. founded *1960 Bokun Enterprise Co. founded. *1962 Tong Yang Moolsan Co. and Bokun Enterprise Co. merged; Firm name changed to Tong Yang Moolsan Co., Ltd. *1964 Took over Korea Convenience Ind., Co., Ltd. and commenced manufacture export of stainless steel flatware and castings. *1968 Merged Korea Light Metal Co., Ltd. and commenced Agricultural Machinery production. *1973 Anyang Farm Machinery Factory established. Company shares opened to the public *1977 Light Metal Mill Factory moved to Changwon Industrial Complex from Seoul *1978 Designated as General Agricultural Machinery Manufacturer by the Government. Anyang Farm Machinery Factory moved to Changwon Idustrial Complex *1985 Agricultural Machinery Factory designated as First Grade Quality Manufacturer from the Government *1991 Head Office moved to Byucksan 125 Building, Tongja-Dong, Yonsan-Ku, Seoul. A joint corporation established in Indonesia for manufacturing Stainless Steel Flatware *1992 Established TYM's R&D Institute and Agricultural Machinery Training Institute *1993 Entered to Environment Business Division *1994 Associated corporation established in China for manufacturing Stainless steel Flatware *1996 Take over whole shares of other shareholders of PT.MITRA Tong Yang MoolSan *1997 Acquisition of ChangShin Co., Ltd and change its name into the second ChangWon Plant of Tong Yang MoolSan *1999 Established TongYang Agricultural Machinery(Suzhou) Co., LTD. *1999 alliance with Mahindra Tractors for Mahindra to sell TYM tractors in the USA under 'Mahindra' brand *2001 Established JiangSu TongYang Rice Transplanter Co., LTD. *2010 Opened assembly plant in Rwanda *2011 Began building some tractors to be sold as Lamborghini Green Pro *2016 Selected by Korean courts to purchase Kukje out of bankruptcy *2017 Began building RK tractors for Rural King to be sold in USA *2017 Began building Hortus and Utilis models for Zetor *2018 Transfer/licensing of designs to Swaraj in India, (part of Mahindra), for Swaraj to build tractors in India for sale in India and Africa *Donvita - joint venture in China, Jiangsu Dongyin Machinery Co (Jiangsu Donvita Machinery) to build tractors *Keroty - joint venture? in China, Hebei Keroty Agricultural Machinery Co., LTD. (Luoyang Yi Nong Tractor Manufacturing Co) to build tractors Tractor Models Tractors built by TYM for other companies TYM has built tractors for several other companies, including: Allmand, BGU, Cabela's, Double_R, Harman, Lamborghini, Mahindra, Millenium, Montana, RK, Scorpion and Zetor. Combine Harvesters * See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * Agricultural Machinery References * Tong Yang Moolsan * Tong Yang Moolsan External links *Official web site *Korean website *TYM International *TYM USA *TYM Romania *TYM Germany Category:Tractor manufacturers of South Korea Category:Engine manufacturers of South Korea Category:Companies founded in 1951 Category:Companies of South Korea Category:Tractor brands Category:TYM